


god of my idolatry

by MajorGodComplex



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Toxic Relationship, inappropriate use of religious imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorGodComplex/pseuds/MajorGodComplex
Summary: Damien had never been religious. Not until he met Mark, who, while completely and utterly maddening, also served to finally give Damien something to worship.





	god of my idolatry

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i wrote it at 5am 
> 
> i'm a filthy shipper for everything in this damn fandom but here i am, creating some trash with my trash son and my burnt cinnamon roll. enjoy.

 

_Swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I’ll believe thee._

 

He was curious about religion once in his life, when he’d first realized something was off and wanted desperately to believe in miracles. To believe this was happening because someone was on his side.

 

He’d wanted proof of God’s existence, the God the Christian’s believed in who apparently never left them the  _fuck_  alone _._ That’s when he discovered the argument that once and for all proved him wrong. A loving God would never let evil exist if he truly had to stop it. A loving God wouldn’t have let Damien exist, and he sure as hell wouldn’t have  _given_  this power to Damien.

Then again, that meant he wasn’t so sure of Hell in the first place.

 

Still, the longer he had his power and the more lives he’d apparently “ruined” and the more relationships that he’d tried to have and the more times he couldn’t bring himself to have unsatisfying hardly consensual sex, the more he realized the Free Will Defense made sense after all.

 

The more time he spent around Mark, for instance, directly correlated with the more he believed that it was very likely God truly preferred a race of people who truly and genuinely loved Him rather than a race who only loved Him because they didn’t have a choice. The more time Damien spent around Mark, the more he realized that that kind of existence, the existence where someone had the chance to actually  _choose_  to be with him, could actually be possible for him.

Then again, Damien had never been religious.

 

He took a deep breath and knocked on his door, knowing for a fact it was Doctor B’s busy day. He’d memorized her schedule awhile back, after all. Mark opened it, Damien knew he would, and then immediately shut it again upon seeing who was on the other side.

 

Damien stood where he was, not moving an inch.

 

“Why aren’t you leaving?” Mark demanded to know, looking through the peep hole to see Damien still standing there (in the rain as well, like a soaked and miserable stray dog).

 

“Because you don’t want me to leave.”

 

It was silent for about two minutes, and Damien was starting to freeze, almost regretting his decision to forgo an umbrella.

 

Finally, he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. He knew Mark was on the other side of that door, even if Damien couldn’t force him to stay.

 

“Well...aren’t you going to let me in?” He asked, already knowing what the answer would be. “Standing outside your door in the rain isn’t the most comfortable place to be, shockingly enough.”

 

Another minute of silence.

 

Finally, the door opened.

 

Damien smirked, and took a step inside. Vampires always had to be invited in before they could strike, after all, and Damien was more than ready to suck  _something_.

 

Two feet through the door and he’d already pounced on Mark, capturing his mouth in a kiss and working to get his hands over every inch of Mark’s body.

 

He pushed Damien away and took four steps back. Damien took two steps forward.

 

“I don’t know if you want me to do this or if I only want you to want me to do this and even if you tell me I still won’t know if you’re telling me what you believe or telling me what I want to hear.” Mark ran a hand through his hair, looking more stressed than Damien had seen him since they were on the road. Then, as if realizing how fucked his situation was for the first time, “God, Damien, I don’t even know why I want you in the first place. I want to hate you but I guess my power doesn’t work on myself, which seems like a sick joke in the end.”

 

Damien shrugged. “Now you know how I felt. Not very pleasant to never know, is it? Still, I tried finding ways.”

 

“You disgust me,” Mark responded.

 

“Not enough.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you come to the one person who you couldn’t say no to? Do you realize how fucked up that is?”

 

“Because I didn’t want to say no, and I knew you wouldn’t want me too either.” Mark wanted him to be honest, and he would deliver. After all, thou shalt not lie, and Damien was getting more and more religious by the second. “Because regardless of whether or not you believe me, I might not control you anymore but don’t think for a second that I’m not the one who chose this. I came here for a reason and you know damn well what it is.”

 

He took two more steps forward, almost closing the gap between them, and if Mark wanted him to stop he definitely didn’t want it bad enough, because Damien felt little resistance.

 

“What if Joan comes back?” Mark said, almost too quietly for Damien to hear.

 

“We could go somewhere else if you’d rather. I have an empty apartment, after all.”

 

“In your dreams would I ever get back in your car, especially for  _this_.”

 

“Yeah, there too. I’m sure you’re not surprised to find you’re a recurring character.”

 

“What about Sam?” Mark asked, not even sure he knew himself what answer he wanted to hear.

 

“Don’t worry,” Damien smirked in a way that made Mark immediately want to wipe that smirk off his face in  ~~one specific way,~~ “I won’t tell if you don’t want me to, and it’s not looking like you want me to.”

 

Mark didn’t respond, letting the words hang in the air for a bit. Then, “Joanie’s not expected home for another three hours, actually. Triple booked, it’s...” He trailed off, forgetting where the sentence was going, completely distracted by the way Damien was looking at him. He was backed against a wall here, and he knew it. Having Damien around was supposed to be the last thing he wanted, until he actually showed up.

 

Finally, unable to bear the tension for a single second longer, Damien put a rough hand around Mark, pulling him close enough to feel his breath and then closing the distance between the two of them completely by pulling Mark in for another kiss. He’d forgotten that Mark was a bit taller than him, but that was the only bad part about it. Mark took over immediately, turning Damien around and slamming him against the wall, and Damien was more than happy to let him take the reigns.

 

One of Mark’s hands had managed to snake around Damien’s head, running itself through his wet hair and then finally giving a sharp tug. Damien responded with an unmistakable moan that he really should have been embarrassed of, but Mark wanted to hear every pathetic sound and Damien was here to do exactly what Mark wanted.

 

“You’re still wet from the rain,” Mark finally said, breaking away for a second. “You’re dripping water all over me. You could have had the decency to bring an umbrella if you knew this was going to happen.

 

“I’m sure I’ll find some way to make it up to you.”

 

Damien wasn’t religious, but there were some things he was more than willing to kneel for.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my religious studies ass got too into the imagery but that's what i'm here for


End file.
